


人生如戏，全靠演技

by kasuko



Category: Real Person Fiction, 人潮汹涌 | Endgame (2021)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuko/pseuds/kasuko
Summary: 真人X电影角色拉郎预警。尽管我用的是刘青云的真名和他本人的部分经历性格，但这仍然只是个二次元角色，与三次元真人毫无关系，只因为需要演员这一身份，并且我超级喜欢刘青云本人的性格，仅此而已。不能接受的请闪避。ps：这个故事里他是单身未婚。
Relationships: 刘青云/刘德华, 刘青云/周全
Kudos: 2





	人生如戏，全靠演技

（1）  
陈小萌已经失踪很多天了。  
刘青云最后一次看到他，是在一部民国电影的片场，他身着黑色长衫，看上去优雅又修长。这部电影刘青云没有参演，他也没有跟剧组任何人打招呼，只是穿着不起眼的常服，溜溜达达挤在人群里围观他演戏。  
“多得你教得好，我最近工作机会比以前多了。”他说这话时，眼睛亮亮的，像个在求夸奖的细路仔，“我也攒到一些钱，很快就可以还你！”  
刘青云很是无奈地笑了笑：“慢慢还，我真的不急。你今天几时收工？”  
“快了，就这一场啦。一会儿我请你吃东西好不好？想吃什么，随你挑。”  
“那我就不客气了。”刘青云朝他挥挥手，“导演喊你了，快去吧，我在这等你。”  
可这一等，他就没再等到这个人。  
刘青云记得，那晚夜空澄澈，能见度高，所以隔着几米的距离，他也把陈小萌看得清清楚楚。剧组人工降了雨，把他浇得透湿，更显得形销骨立。他只是个群演，摄影机只会偶尔带到他，但他一如既往演得用心投入。  
刘青云教他演戏时曾说：“你如果想再上个台阶，表演时不仅要会放，还要会收才好。”他记得陈小萌笑了笑说道：“这个我懂，我看了你好多电影，你真的好厉害。可导演不会允许我这样，因为镜头的焦点完全不在我身上。”  
刘青云拍了拍他的肩：“我也是这么过来的。不用担心，机会给的是有准备的人。”  
他看着雨中的陈小萌，几乎以为这机会已经到来了。霓虹闪烁，男女主在几米开外深吻，刘青云却觉得自己的目光无法从陈小萌身上移开。那一瞬间，尽管他什么也没有做，只是抬头看着远处的灯火，他却仿佛变了个人一般，那凛冽的气场仿佛冲破了空间扑面而来，刘青云一时竟有些不敢认他。  
导演喊cut，陈小萌却仿佛仍在戏里。以往收工时，陈小萌总是笑得眉眼弯弯，三步并作两步地朝他奔过来，急切地求问自己演得怎么样。可现如今，他转头看向刘青云，隔着汹涌的人潮，神情几乎称得上苍凉，竟让刘青云一时挪不开步子。  
剧组的道具车开过来，阻隔了他的视线。只有大概十几秒钟的时间而已，可陈小萌就这么消失了，忘记了要请他吃宵夜的许诺，甚至就连自己的背包都轻易地甩下不要了。  
刘青云翻开陈小萌常用的笔记本。除去他记录的自己生活的点滴，里面的内容最多就是关于刘青云的。

“刘青云——恩人（帮我在剧组说话，介绍工作机会给我，教我表演，请我吃饭，送我礼物……是个非常好的人）欠房租2000元，手机一部约 3000元，衣服750元，饭钱300元。  
→朋友（给我鼓励最多的人，和青云哥聊天真的很开心）  
→也许我有点喜欢他？（很想见到他，不想离开他）  
→不该！（不能让他难做）”

是我太蠢还是你演技太好呢？刘青云盯着这几行字心潮澎湃。我竟然一点都没看出来。  
如果早点发现的话。  
可是，你又为什么突然要走呢，仅仅为了避开我吗？  
他想到那时候陈小萌的反常，轻轻摇了摇头。

（2）  
刘青云找了在上海相熟的公安口的朋友，然而调取档案的结果却不那么乐观。名字和生日都能对上的，全中国只有三个，而男性只有一位。他盯着屏幕上陌生的“陈小萌”看了好半晌都没有理出个思绪来。倒是朋友的话提醒了他：“如果他说的都是真话，也有可能是和其他人的身份搞错了。”  
确实如此。他的年龄再怎么看也不像32岁这么年轻。他举止优雅，知书达理，英文讲得出色，也并不像个住在破烂出租屋的群演。  
“你有他的照片吗？我帮你找人识别一下。”  
刘青云的手机里存着不少陈小萌的照片，然而有个声音在他的脑袋里回响着：万一他是个见不得光的罪犯呢？于是他对朋友抱歉地笑笑：“照片还真没有，也不是很着急的事，我再通过其他方式找找看吧。”  
剧组的导演也在找陈小萌，寻人的电话甚至打到了他这里。  
“青云哥，人是你推荐的，戏份也拍了大半了。如果三天之内小萌哥都不能来补后面的镜头，我只能把他的戏砍掉重拍了。”  
刘青云在电话里连声道歉，并允诺如果陈小萌无法如期拍摄，他会去友情客串一下这个角色。导演听了仿佛天上掉馅饼，立刻不再有二话，乐呵呵地挂了电话。  
刘青云把车墩的组跑了个遍，也没有打听到陈小萌的消息。反倒是陈小萌这仨字在车墩影视城口口相传起来——一个被影帝刘青云念念不忘的群演，那面子真是大了去了！  
站在街边毫无头绪地发呆时，刘青云突然看到了一张熟悉的面孔，是他前不久才在公安局的内网档案里看到的那张照片。  
“陈小萌！”他隔着一条街大喊，对方被他吓得一个激灵，看到他越来越近的脸，那激灵甚至变成了惊恐。  
“刘刘刘……刘青云？！”陈小萌瞪着眼睛语无伦次地指着他说，“你怎么会认识我？”  
刘青云内心焦急，并不想与他过多寒暄，直接掏出手机打开“陈小萌”的照片给他看：“你认识这个人吗？”  
陈小萌看了看照片，又看了看刘青云，才仿佛搞明白了什么：“这事说起来有点长，也有点复杂……”  
刘青云不怕长也不怕复杂，直接把陈小萌拉进了路旁的西餐厅。

（3）  
“那么，周全现在在哪儿？”听完了故事，刘青云轻轻抚摸着身份证上的照片问道。  
想不到喊了我这么久“青云哥”，你反倒比我还要大两岁啊。你哪里是太显老，是太显年轻了好不好？他忍不住扬起了嘴角。  
“本来我跟他约好明天一起演一出假死的戏。我想活着，他想要‘陈小萌’的身份，各取所需。”  
刘青云心头微颤，想到了他在笔记本里记录的那些内容。你是想用“陈小萌”这个身份继续和我做朋友吗？  
“然后呢？”  
“然后突然发生了点意外。有个孩子被晖姐的人绑架了。”陈小萌有点颓丧地低下头，“其实这事主要怪我。周全觉得不能报警，否则他会暴露，孩子也会有危险。所以他决定先用国际刑警的身份去探探孩子的位置。可刚刚那孩子突然联系了他妈妈，绑架的事是场误会。”  
“那你通知周全了吗？”  
“我一直给他打电话，可他关了手机。”  
“这是什么时候的事？”  
“就……就是你刚刚喊住我的时候。”  
“这么重要的事你现在才说？！”刘青云忍不住一掌砸在桌子上，“他去的是什么地方？”

（4）  
刘青云冲到晖姐火锅店门口时，迎面撞见了个熟面孔，是在车墩负责选角的导演，名字不记得，只知道姓麻。  
刘青云还没开口，麻导就迫不及待地说：“青云哥，你也来了啊？我小萌哥在楼上剧本杀呢。我刚才跟他对了段无间道的台词，老牛逼了！你听我给你演一遍。”  
这话把刘青云听出一身冷汗，他搂着麻导的肩膀把他拉到一边的角落里，小声跟他说：“给我复述一遍你看到的情况，什么细节都别漏掉。”  
听完之后他总算心里有了数，然后小声交代道：“你快离开这，然后马上报警。你小萌哥玩的不是剧本杀，是命。”  
麻导吓得立刻醒了酒。他哆哆嗦嗦地说：“那……那你呢？”  
“我上去陪他‘剧本杀’啊。”刘青云拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们的命可就靠你了。”  
太他妈港片了，太他妈江湖了，太他妈刘青云了！麻导热泪盈眶地去了。

（5）  
刘青云挥开门外的几个马仔，推开包间的门，在一屋人惊愕的眼光里一屁股坐到周全旁边的椅子上。  
“周sir，你这样做事怕是不太地道吧？”他歪着头，半眯着眼睛看了看周全，“重案组是谁话事你心里清楚，打发走麻sir就想当无事发生吗？”  
周全的眼皮不自觉地颤了颤：“那刘sir是什么意思？”  
“这案子一天是重案组的，你们国际刑警就别想插手。”  
“你们等会儿……”晖姐指着刘青云说，“我咋看你那么眼熟呢？”  
“警察办案有你说话的份吗？！”刘青云一拳头砸在桌子上，酒瓶玻璃杯咣啷啷掉地上摔了个粉碎。把一屋人包括周全在内都吓了个激灵。  
刘青云扯了张纸巾擦了擦手，挤出一个堪称甜蜜的笑容：“不好意思，脾气大了点。你刚才问我什么？哦，对了，大家都说我长得像刘青云，你们看我像不像啊？”  
“像……像……”晖姐赔笑。  
“像你老母啊！”又是一拳头砸在桌子上，晖姐险些从椅子上蹿起来。  
“不好意思不好意思，脾气又大了。”刘青云笑呵呵地指着周全说，“他知道的，我最讨厌刘青云了。”  
周全的眼皮再次颤了颤，他说：“不管怎么说，这案子……”  
“这案子我接手了，你可以走了周sir。”刘青云指着门外，做了个请的手势。  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。你们国际刑警需要的只是那个孩子嘛，孩子已经找到了。”他回头看了看晖姐，一把抓起周全手里的枪抵住她的额头，“不如晖姐准备好我要的东西，我们约个时间，换个地方聊聊？我们重案组的咖啡是真的不错的。”  
晖姐挤出一个不怎么好看的笑容：“那就有劳你款待了，刘sir。送客。”  
刘青云搂过周全的肩膀，推着他往外走。两人穿过走廊熙熙攘攘的马仔，走进电梯。  
直到这时候，缓过神来的晖姐才仿佛觉得有什么不对，她追出门大喊：“等一等！”  
“还有什么指教吗，晖姐？”刘青云右手抵住电梯门，左手把周全护在身后。  
“你说你是重案组的，证件呢？”  
刘青云看着她，笑得一脸温柔：“你进来，进来我就给你看。”  
“还有你的枪！根本没有火药味，里面真的有子弹吗？”  
他的笑意变得更深：“你进来啊，进来我就给你看。”  
晖姐的身体动了动，却终究没敢迈出那一步。  
“你到底进不进来？”刘青云的神色突然冷了下来，在场的人被他震慑，禁不住后退了小半步。他就抓紧这一空档关上了电梯门。  
电梯在一楼打开，门口围着五六个马仔。两人都顾不上再演戏，直接一拳头抡上去。  
刘青云在无线艺训班虽然学习过拳脚，但毕竟不怎么专业，可他没想到周全竟然比他还要不能打，亏他还敢做那种刀尖上舔血的生意，当真是不要命啊。  
一棍子抡倒俩人后，刘青云趁乱拉住周全的手，向着门外全速奔逃。身后的电梯门叮的打开，晖姐已经带着十几个人追了过来。  
好在麻导是个靠得住的伙伴，刚刚冲到饭馆门口，他们就听到了警笛的声音。  
刘青云在门外站定，掸了掸身上的灰尘，对晖姐笑着说：“这次的警察可是货真价实。”  
晖姐气急败坏地说：“那你呢？你是谁！”  
“刘青云嘛。”他仿佛看弱智一般看着她，“我这么红你都认不出来，还能怪谁呢？”

（6）  
刘青云扭过头看着周全，周全正在用一种十分复杂的眼神凝视着他。  
“怎么了？好像第一天认识我一样。你不是恢复了记忆就不记得之前这半年的事吧？”  
“不是，我只是……”周全的脸颊竟然有些微红，还有点语无伦次，“你太厉害了青云哥，就算知道是假的，我都有被你唬到。难怪你有那么多影迷。”  
“那包不包括你呢？”  
“当然。”  
“既然如此，为什么不辞而别？”  
“……我有事情必须处理。”  
“不想当周全，想当陈小萌？”  
“你全都知道了？包括我做过的那些事？”  
刘青云点点头：“无论你是周全，还是陈小萌，你都是你，对我来说没有区别。该面对的事也始终要面对。我会找律师帮你，很快就会没事。”  
“我只是不想你趟这滩浑水。我自己能搞得定。”  
刘青云从怀里掏出周全再熟悉也不过的那个笔记本，周全的神色突然有一瞬间的窘迫。  
“你怎么还偷看这个……”  
“不只偷看，还偷写呢。”他把笔记本递给周全，“你好好看看。”  
周全轻轻地翻开本子，只见“不该”那一行被人划掉，下面用橙色荧光笔大字写着：我也喜欢你啊，傻瓜。  
“所以，你的浑水我趟定了。”  
“青云哥，你可真是……”周全突然说不下去，因为刘青云凑上前，用力地吻住了他。

“你们差不多得了！”晖姐捂着眼睛崩溃地说，“我生平最讨厌看偶像剧了！！！！！！警察呢？快带我走！！！！！！！！我他妈是刘青云一生黑！！！！！！！！”


End file.
